Miedo
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Tengo miedo de estar sola. Tengo miedo de que nadie vuelva, pero sobretodo tengo miedo de no volver a sentir la calidez de Natsu. Esta viñeta partiipa en la actividad: ¡Confort Romántico! del Foro Cannon Island


**Miedo.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Esta Viñeta participa en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: _**Cannon Island**_

* * *

 _ **Miedo**_

 _ **=Viñeta=**_

 _ **(Lucy)**_

Hoy al igual que cada mañana, el sonido del despertador inundó mi habitación; pero en vez de hacer lo que sería más obvio, lo cual vendría siendo levantarme, me limite a girar en mi lugar y a cubrirme hasta la cabeza con el edredón de mi cama.

No me quería levantar, porque salir del abrazo protector que me daba mi cama y mis cobijas, significaba toparme de lleno con la realidad.

Y la realidad, era demasiado cruel y dolorosa. Odiaba la realidad, porque me demostraba que estoy sola y que a pesar de que cuento con los espíritus celestiales, siento que me falta algo que ayude a quitarme la sensación de vacío que tengo en mi corazón.

Me duele saber que en este mundo no tengo a nadie. Mi familia murió, todos mis amigos tomaron rumbos diferentes, pero lo que más me duele es que incluso él se fuera.

Natsu se fue, llevándose con él la cálida protección que siempre me brindaba.

En otras palabras, a él lo extraño.

Extraño sus sonrisas reconfortantes; extraño sus palabras de aliento, aunque sé bien que segundos después de alegrarme el corazón, él mataba las ilusiones que había creado.

Aún a pesar del comportamiento infantil que él presenta, lo extraño; sin embargo, sé que con quedarme escondida en mi cama, no servirá de nada, porque su deseo es volverse más fuere para proteger a Happy, al gremio y a mí.

Por ello, al igual que los otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días que habían pasado desde su partida, me levante de mi refugio protector, dispuesta a enfrentar la crueldad que el destino me preparo.

Realice la monotonía de siempre. Salí de mi cama, entre a la ducha a bañarme, me vestí, tomé las llaves de los espíritus celestiales y emprendí camino rumbo a mi actual trabajo.

Tras la disolución de mi amado gremio y la partida de Natsu, trabajar con Jason es a lo que me he dedicado. Tengo el cargo de reportera, aunque mi jefe dice que soy su asistente; no obstante el cargo es lo de menos, pues preferiría continuar siendo maga de Fairy Tail y escribir novelas para que Levy las lea.

Extraño a mis compañeros de gremio, tanto así que si ellos permanecieran aquí conmigo, haría lo que fuera por ellos, incluso dejaría que Juvia me llamara rival de amor, que Bickslow me dijera la _chica_ _Cosplay_ , que Gray leyera mis novelas y también sería la bailarina mientras Gajeel canta.

Eh... pensándolo bien eso último no. ¡Sería vergonzoso! pero al final no importa lo que haría por ellos, porque todo indica que ellos no volverán. Mis compañeros ya tienen una vidas hecha y no parecen extrañar formar parte del gremio número uno en causar desastres.

Soy la única que vive en el pasado y no lo puedo superar. Tal vez se trate a que quería mucho al gremio o simplemente será un berrinche que estoy haciendo para no estar sola.

Otra vez, entre lamentos llegue a mi trabajo actual. Hoy nos tocaba hacer un reportaje del evento conocido como los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sería la primera ocasión que Fairy Tail no participaría y esa idea removía sentimientos de frustración en mí.

Al llegar mi jefe me regaño por llegar tarde y después proseguir a ver el evento al que habíamos sido invitados. Las batallas transcurrieron una a una sin ninguna novedad y sin emoción, así sucedió hasta que se decidió el gremio campeón de este año.

En mi opinión ese gremio no merecía ser coronado como el número uno y al parecer no fui la única que pensaba aquello, porque en medio de la celebración de la victoria una poderoso y misterioso mago apareció para retar a los ganadores.

Nadie sabía la identidad del recién llegado y eso, sumado al poder de fuego que desprendía provocó el caos en el estadio.

Las personas entraron en pánico, pues el desconocido prácticamente incendio el campo de batalla; en otras palabras, el estadio bien se podía comparar con el mismísimo infierno, ya que el calor que allí había era tanto que incluso derretía las ropas.

Todos comenzaron a huir, pero por alguna razón decidí quedarme de espectador.

 _Fuego._

Si había fuego podría ser él. Significaría que Natsu volvió.

Y en esta ocasión, mis suplicas si fueron escuchadas, ya que en medio del infierno, un ángel de cabello rosado apareció para tenderme la mano.

Sonreí al recordar lo que sucedió esta mañana. Al parecer esta vez mi suerte esta cambiando, porque aquello que por todo un año añore está viniendo hacia mi.

Ahora, mientras me agacho para observar a mi peculiar ángel dormir, puedo asegurar que mi suerte está cambiando.

—Ya no estaré sola, ¿verdad? —pregunte en un susurro para no despertarlo y también para que la ilusión que él formo no se esfumara.

— ¿Lucy? —respondió Natsu despertándose. Por mi parte, lo único que hice fue quedar en blanco, ya que no sabía qué responderle si me preguntaba el por qué estaba aquí— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro, claro un pesadilla. —comente atropelladamente, esperando que él se quedara conforme.

—Y… ¿Qué soñaste? —curioseo incorporándose en el sillón en el que le había tocado acostarse a dormir.

Mientras Natsu me observaba en medio de la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba en la habitación, yo trataba de buscar una respuesta decente. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué tenía miedo a permanecer sola? ¡No! Era imposible.

Entonces qué le podría decir…

—Tengo miedo… Miedo de que nuestros enemigos vengan a atacarnos y no tenga el poder para defenderme. —mentí. Aunque si lo pienso de otro modo, no es del todo una mentira, pues en verdad tengo miedo de que _mis propios_ enemigos vengan a atacarme.

Fue su turno de guardar silencio y yo baje la mirada avergonzada, porque creí que no lo que dije no le importo.

—Hey, hey calma —musito, tras su silencio—. Ellos no podrán lastimarte nunca más. —aseguro con su típica sonrisa reconfortante.

Y eso basto para tranquilizarme.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* * *

1.- Y si, esto es otro expectativa (lo que tenia pensado hacer) vs realidad (lo que salió).

2.- Palabras exactamente 1000.

3\. Esta vez sí cumplir, aunque suena raro porque ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre no entregar.

4\. Aprovecho este espacio para disculparme **con Lightblue17** , porque no he podido pasar a dejar el respectivo comentario por el Brotp Zeref/Natsu que le pedí.


End file.
